Crackshots Crush
Back to 2010 Logs Jackknife Crackshot Hot Rod Jackknife is seated at one of the small tables in the open here in the Red Guardian Inn. She's waiting patiently for Crackshot to arrive, who owes her a drink from some solar cycles ago. Crackshot comes walking in, glancing about. Spotting Jackknife he grins and makes his way over "Hey! Sorry it took so long. I got busy." he notes. Jackknife waves a hand as she spots the mech, nodding her head as he draws near. "That's all right." she gestures to the chair opposite her, "Take a seat." "Thanks.” states Crackshot "Did you order already?” he asks her next. Jackknife shakes her head, "Not yet, I figured it would be more polite for you to arrive before I ordered. After all, you are the one paying." she notes with a little smile. "True true, and only a private's pay." chortles the mech with a grin "All settled into the new room?" Jackknife puts her hands in front of her on the table, "Oh yes, very much so. Already got a project that Ironhide gave me to do." "Oh? " asks Crackshot "Can I be nosey and ask what it is?" Jackknife chuckles and replies, "I don't mind, not like it’s a big secret. He showed me the blueprints to a mobile defense base, small enough to move around easily with just one engine and be able to use a force field on it to keep the mechs in it protected." Crackshot perks up "an ATV? Wow. I'll be impressed if you can get that built. What would you use for the chassis? We don’t have much scrap lying around. Jackknife inclines here head, "Basically. I'm still messing with the design of it and will have to show Ironhide the adjustments I did before I do the actual build." she pauses though, hmming, "Well, I'll figure something out. There's usually a way to getting what I need." Crackshot nods "Yeah. You could reuse something. What would be around the right size and gauge? " he ponders aloud as the drinks finally arrive. Jackknife mm hmms, "Sure could. I could always get several smaller chassis and weld them together or even make it so they can make a circle." "Why would it be round? " asks Crackshot as he leaned on the table. Jackknife takes out a data pad to show you the blue print, "The idea was to make it so you could fire the lasers in a full 360 range, in order to accomplish that you have to take these parts and break them down so they remain connected during transit, then be able to circle them around." Crackshot blinks at the data pad "... This setup looks oddly familiar..." he remarks "You didn’t get the idea from my 360 degree 'optical band' for multitargetting did you? " Jackknife smiles a bit to that question as she picks up her glass, "Could say it was a good inspiration." then she takes a sip of her drink. "Mm, good." "Well, I don’t mind at all." notes Crackshot with a smile, sliding the pad back "You could hinge it between the pieces. it wouldn’t be a true circle but a hexagon or octagon would work just as well with enough side to side movement Jackknife nods, "That is what I'll be going for if Ironhide is okay with it." she states. "So, tell me about what you do?" "I'm a soldier and weapons developer. After a few months ago I decided I should be more active n the war effort. I was an astronomer before." explains Crackshot. Jackknife smiles to this, "Ah good, then maybe I can tap you for idea or help with my weapons construction?" she asks. Though she pauses, "Astronomy, interesting." "Absolutely! Well, I guess more like targeting system specialist, but I can definitely help test them too." notes the mech happily. Jackknife sips at her drink and mms, "Good, glad to have someone I can talk to about such things." she notes. "Definitely. Bouncing ideas off others helps you find flaws that you don’t see." Jackknife nods firmly to that, "Indeed. Did you see anything in the blue print?" "Not at first glance, I can go over it in more detail. Remember that I'm just getting into weapons myself." Admits the mech quietly. The two sat at a four person table alone. Jackknife ahs softly, "Well you'll learn a lot from me." she states matter of factly, "I've been working on weapons and such pretty much all my life." "Sounds like we're good for a partnership. I can find small imperfections and differences, and you know how to build weapons." notes Cuffs with a smile. Jackknife extends a hand to Crackshot, "Sounds like we are in agreement, shake on it and we make it official." "Sounds good to me." he reaches a hand to grasp Jackknifes' firmly and shaking it with a smile. Jackknife grips his hand firmly, shaking it with a smile upon her lips. "Good. I look forward to working with you Crackshot, and maybe even teaching you a few things." Hot Rod wanders into the Inn after a rather long and rough patrol duty. The young Cavalier does not seem pleased as he trudges over to the bar and plants himself on a stool, "I'll take a liter of your finest energon!" he calls out loudly to any bots that may be on duty at the moment. It takes awhile for his optics to focus around the Inn just to make sure there are no commanding Autobots in here to order him back to duty. Crackshot blinks and looks around at Hot Rod in surprise, staring at the mech. Then he looks back to Jacknife with a whisper "I guess he doesn’t get out much if he can afford that eh/ " he chuckles and waves "Hey Hot Rod!" Jackknife releases Crackshot's hand as Hot Rod announces how much he's getting so loudly. "The benefits of rank hm?" she says softly. Hot Rod grabs his drink and looks over as he hears his name called. He mutters but at least they aren't going to order him around so he walks over to the table, "Man.. been a long cycle.. what are you guys doing here?" he eyes the two, "Oh man.. are you two on a date?" he gives a soft chuckle before drinking down his energon. He gulps the thick liquid in heavy gulps over and over being very cautious as to not spill a precious drop. Crackshot blinks "What? No. I owed her a favor for some work she did." he notes simply, frowning "What's the special occasion sir?" Crackshot reluctantly withdraws his hand from Jacknife Jackknife cocks her head at Hot Rod and giggles. "Oh.. goodness no. As he said, just paying me back for a favor I did him." she states to the youth. Jackknife takes a sip from her drink, setting the glass down in front of her. She takes the data pad that Crackshot pushed back toward her and places it back into subspace. "So when do we want to have the first get together to work out kinks, or shall I just beam you my notes? " asks Crackshot Jackknife considers that question, then states, "I rather secure in the current blue print, I want to have Ironhide approve the adjustments. So perhaps a few solar cycles from now. That will give me time to tap some contacts for what I'll need for the build." "No problem. I'm sure I won’t find anything wrong with them then." notes Crackshot confidently Jackknife smiles. "Thank you." she replies, taking another sip of her drink. "So what made you change professions?" Hot Rod gives Crackshot a pat on the shoulder, "Sorry.. too bad buddy.. she woulda been some catch!" he laughs and gives Crackshot a nudge.. maybe it’s all that energon he's been drinking. He looks down at his drink as the warm pink glow seems almost hypnotizing. Then he shakes his head, "What? Now then.. why are you two on duty?" he tries to seem authoritative. Crackshot blinks a little bit, staring at Hot Rod in shock "What?? " he turns to stare at Jackknife, then back "Uhm, uh... the astrodome I worked at was attacked. Someone had to stay behind to keep the Decepticons from following us in our retreat. I drew the short straw... in desperation we threw together the prototype for my optical band and I went out there guns blazing... Prime arrived just in time. The others got away." Jackknife peers at the youth with a hint of a frown. "I can pick out my own company, thank you, sir." she notes softly, shaking her head a bit, "Whether it is professional or otherwise." is added, then to reply to the question, "Not on duty, sir." She nods to Crackshot's answer to her question, "Sorry to hear that." Hot Rod blinks as he's never been called sir before. He shrugs and holds up what’s left of his energon, "Have a seat.. no need to be so formal especially if you're off duty. Have a drink." then he looks at Crackshot, "What?" he rubs his chin, "Either of you seen Arcee today? Been looking for her." "No I haven’t." notes Crackshot, in irritation "She can take care of herself I'm sure." Crackshot then nods to Jackknife "Nothing to be sorry about. We all lived." Jackknife is already seated, shifting a bit in her chair as she sips on her drink. "Sorry, I have not." then a nod to Crackshot, "Still, losing a job like that is always a hard blow. Luckily you could fall upon another skill to carry you through." "Yeah. I still do Astronomy as a hobby and side job. But after that, I realized more people should help out more actively in the war. " Hot Rod tilts back the rest of his energon and guzzles it like a frat boy. He slams the empty container onto the table, "Ahh.. I needed that!" then he gets up, "Well.. you have fun together. I should go look for Arcee before she gets herself into trouble." he smiles and nods, "Thank you for the company." the young cavalier starts to move towards the exit. Jackknife smiles to that, "Well good, glad you still do it when you can." she relates, giving Hot Rod a curious glance. "Safe travels." she offers to the youth, then looks back to Crackshot, "Hard to believe someone so young has the rank he does.." Crackshot waves to Hot Rod "Take care and be careful Hot Rod! And stop shadowing her - she's a big girl!" he shouts after the mech, looking back to Jackknife "Yeah." Jackknife sighs, "And he's got a lady friend he's a bit protective of sounds like. If I were her, I'd be telling him to lay off." "Very much. He treats her like some fragile glass mechanism. she used to be a neutral. She could probably do better in combat than he." notes Crackshot, sipping his drink. Jackknife nods, "Well maybe I'll have to arrange to give her a special rifle." she muses, smiling at the thought. Crackshot chuckles "I was thinking a taser. He'd only be annoying when close up." Jackknife covers her mouth with a hand to stifle a giggle, she's about half successful as her shoulders bob a bit and it comes out more like a muffled snicker. Crackshot grins wickedly "ha! Point for me!" Jackknife slowly regains her composure, "You are horrid." she accuses lightly, but not really meaning it. She takes a sip of her drink, leaning back a bit in her chair. Crackshot shrugs "What, it’s true? Rifles aren't good at close range. Or at least, not AS good." Jackknife nods, "True. I wasn't thinking of her using the rifle on her mech though. I was thinking more along the lines of in combat with the Decepticons so she can show him she's not so delicate. Though a taser may come in handy as well." Crackshot ahhhs a little "Well, I think she has guns, but we can see what she has issued and go from there. Jackknife mm hmms, "Exactly." she agrees, smiling to you. "Does he usually accuse you of dating femmes?" "That was a first for me to be honest... " he notes "And uh, I do see you more as a peer than anything." Jackknife ahs then says, "Well, first for me as well, and I agree.. it’s more of a peer thing right now." "To be sure. My ah, core's been stolen by another." he confesses sheepishly, glancing down to his drink Jackknife smiles, "I'm sure she's a lucky femme." she notes. "She uh, doesn’t realize it at this time. I guess it’s more of a crush." Crackshot admits "She's rather grumpy all the time and stuff. I don’t even think she realizes my feelings." Jackknife cocks her head a bit, then hmms, "Well maybe you should tell her." she suggests, taking another sip of her drink. Crackshot hehs "I'd get yelled at for taking up space in her medical bay. But maybe I should. I dunno..." Jackknife sets her drink down, looking thoughtful. "So talk to her when she isn't busy. But you should definitely do it in person or she may not believe you." "I'll uh, think on it. She's busy a lot." notes Crackshot, suddenly nervous Jackknife nods, "Cannot crush on her forever, Crackshot. It isn't healthy. A virile young mech like you should just go for it." she murmurs. Crackshot awws a little "I'll try to work up the courage. To be honest I'd rather face Starscream a fourth time though." Jackknife smiles softly, "Maybe face him anyway and make the excuse to be in her med bay." Crackshot coughs and chokes on his drink at that, snickering his head off as he puts a hand over his mouth Jackknife smirks, "Point for me." she notes, then sips on her drink. Crackshot nods "So we're at a tie." he states, deciding to keep track as he lifts a glass in salute Jackknife clinks her glass lightly against yours, "Indeed." she replies. "Perhaps I'll find someone one day, right now I'm rather unattached. My company is my work typically." Crackshot nods "It is nice to at least have friends. " he agrees "And I was about the same way. I was quite strongly a nerd." Jackknife mms softly to that, "Well nothing wrong with that. I personally appreciate a smart mech myself." Crackshot smiles "I guess I like the hard to get femmes considering my current flame." he notes with a smile Jackknife smirks and finishes off her drink, "I suggest, Crackshot, you figure out a way to make her not so hard to get." Crackshot nods "I'll have to figure this out. Just remind me not to ask Hot Rod." he stands, his own drink done. You say, "You are on for that reminder. He doesn't strike me as a mech to ask about such things." Crackshot agrees "Yes, entirely. Thanks for having a drink with me. We should do this again." Jackknife inclines her head, "Yes, we should. I should head back to my barracks room and get a good recharge in so I can tackle the solar cycle ahead." Category:Logs Category:2010 Logs Category:Jackknife's Logs Category:Crackshot's Logs Category:Hot Rod's Logs